


Lego Buddies

by petermjrights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, MJ is soft, My first fic, This is DUMB, maybe ill make a pt 2, peter calls her em, peter likes legos, petermj as kids, she goes by michelle, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermjrights/pseuds/petermjrights
Summary: 8 year old peter and michelle build legos. they also really like each other.





	Lego Buddies

8-year-old Peter had taken his lego set to school, in hopes of finishing it there. What he didn’t expect was his work to be destroyed by a 4-foot tall monster.

“Em, watch out!”

It was too late. Peter’s lego creation had come tumbling down into bits and pieces.  
Peter’s face flushed bright red at the sight of his hard work going down the drain.

"Sorry loser, I didn't mean to bump into it."

“It’s fine,” Peter huffed, “I’ll just start over.”

“Don’t be so mad, they’re just some dumb legos,” she replied crouching over.

“They aren’t dumb!” Peter shot back.

Peter got back to building his legos to hide that fact that he was burning up all over again. However, for a different reason. He was so focused on his legos, he didn’t notice that Michelle sitting right next to him. 

Bumping into Peter’s lego was definitely not an accident on Michelle’s part. Having a crush on a cute, petite boy turned her into mush. Destroying his legos seemed to be the only way she could find the courage to talk to him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled when she saw the devastated look on Peter’s face.

“It’s ok Em, really,” Peter said looking at her.

“I can help you rebuild it,” Michelle offered.

“You would do that?!” Peter smiled, “thanks so much.”

Michelle’s heart melted at the sight of Peter smiling at her. Though, she would never in a million years let it show. Peter, on the other hand, was on fire. Michelle talking to him caused his face to go red, and become a nervous wreck. 

Peter’s fascination with legos was contagious. Michelle soon found herself in a position she’d never thought she’d be in. Peter told her what went where and soon they found themselves building naturally like they had been doing it forever. They enjoyed each others company more than they’d like to admit. 

Before they knew it, the lego creation was finished and both Peter and Michelle felt satisfied with their work. Michelle wanted to sit there with him forever. Then, she remembered it was her last day with him. A frown appeared on her face, capturing Peter’s attention.

“Em, what’s wrong?” Peter asked.

Before Michelle could say anything, her eyes started watering. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Like Aunt May did whenever he was sad. Michelle didn’t know how to respond. She never expected to be hugged by Peter, and definitely not in this situation.

“T-today is my last d-day here Pete,” Michelle choked out, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re going away?” Peter asked his voice trembling.

“I’m never going to see you again.”

Peter didn’t know what to say. He didn’t like seeing Michelle be sad. He didn’t like anyone being sad. He wanted to put a smile on her face, except he didn’t know how.

“Here, you can have the lego set,” Peter said, handing her their creation.

“No, it’s yours I’m not taking it,” Michelle argued.

“You should take it with you, that way you can remember me,” Peter said handing her the lego creation.

“Remember you?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “your lego buddy.”

Michelle wasn’t expecting Peter to give her his legos. She also didn’t expect that he’d want her to remember him, not that she would ever forget him. A smile appeared on her lips, and she knew, if she could blush, she’d be blushing more than Peter.

“Thank you, Pete,” she said standing up. Michelle stared at the legos and decided she would keep it for as long as she could.

“Michelle, your mother’s here,” their teacher called out, “it’s time to go!”

Michelle turned to the teacher and then Peter. She knew that if she didn’t take a chance right now, she may never be able to.

“Em, what are you-,” Peter got cut off as he felt soft lips touch his cheek.

“Goodbye loser,” she murmured as she pulled away.

Peter froze and felt his face burn up. Before he could say anything back, Michelle was already walking away.

“Goodbye, Michelle,” he said softly, even though there was no one to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. please critique me and tell me how i can improve. thanks sophie for helping me through the fic. :)
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: petermjrights


End file.
